


snap your fingers and steal everyone's deck

by PlunnyBait13



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: -umm kinda?? im not sure if the last tag is accurate, -which is kinda intentional...? i guess?, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hypnotism, Out of Character, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13
Summary: Morikawa hypnotizes Kai. It escalates from there.





	snap your fingers and steal everyone's deck

**Author's Note:**

> some weird brainchild of mine that i thought i'd share lmao, no clue if im continuing this but, *shrugs* hey, who cares right?

"So, anyone wanna cardfight?" Toshiki grins and skips - _he skips, what in the goddamn_ \- to a random fighting table.

Miwa pinched the side of his arm and immediately regretted it. _Yeah, n_ _ot a dream then._

Plastic grinding against the floor broke them from their reverie. The brunet had plopped onto a chair and made himself comfortable. The (uncharacteristic) grin on his face adding to the weirdness of it all. 

(Misaki wishes she hadn't let this go this far. She told them it was a bad idea but _no, they just had to cross that fine line of stupidity-_

Now, they were left to deal with the aftermath.)

"Oh, and I think I'll be borrowing Cat-haired boy's deck, thank you very much." He pulls out a deck and starts flipping through it.

Morikawa's deck holster feels lighter all of a sudden.

"Hey, that's my-!"

"Eurgh," Toshiki held the deck away from him, nose scrunching as if the cards reeked of garbage or whatever it was that Kai found disgusting. "Gross, this deck is _weak._ Nevermind, Sendou-chan mind if I borrow yours instead? Thanks." Ignoring Morikawa's shout of indignation and Kamui's shocked exclamation, another deck appears in his hand.

This time, it had Bermuda Triangle units.

But Emi was still holding-

_(A-ah.)_

Emi took a quick look at her hand and realized that, _no,_ her deck wasn't on her person anymore.

Toshiki remained innocently looking through the deck that he- um,  _borrowed_. Humming while he read each card's ability and skill.

Morikawa found himself at the receiving end of stares with myriad of different feelings behind them.

"Get him back to normal." Misaki crossed her arms, eyes narrow. _"Now."_

"What?" He exclaims, sweating madly at the stare. "Why me?!"

"Well, you  _were_  the one who hypnotized him-?" Aichi scratched his cheek, eyes flicking back to the brunet periodically. Despite his earlier refusal to this whole thing, the elder Sendou found himself interested in this turnabout of events.

_To know Kai-kun's old personality is actually a rather...tempting opportunity._


End file.
